Takumi Higurashi
Takumi Higurashi(日暮拓巳; Higurashi Takumi) is the Protagonist of the story DxD: Twice Critical. A second-year student of Kuoh Academy and a member of the Four Perverted Demon Lords(変態四大魔王; Hentai Yon-daimao), Takumi fell in love with two of the idols of his School, Lith Hyoudou and Kunou Inari, however rejected by both of them. One day, noticing the strange behavior of one of them and following them around Kuoh Town, Takumi Discovered both that both were actually supernatural creatures and his Sacred Gear, Gospel Jester. Being saved by both his crush and unable to have his memories erased, he swore to become strong enough to serve as their bodyguard, also becoming a Zodiac as a result. Appearance Takumi is a skinny, feminine-looking and short young man of white hair, silver eyes and fair skin, easily burn by the sun. His height tops an teenager Kunou for a few inches, and he's described as being 'frail-looking' and helpless. After 'saving' Kunou from a stray devil, he has a X-shaped scar on his chest, where Lilith used her own flesh to mend him. Being a student of Kuoh academy, he wears the typical uniform of white lined shirt, black blazer and pants and black ribbon, beneath a black shirt. He has a small sword-like pendant as a necklace. Personality Takumi is a soft-spoken, kind-hearted and polite young man of altruistic intentions and easy-going approach, however being also quite shy and indecisive to the point of emotional alienation. He rather avoid conflicts and more often than not, is forced to do the biddings of others in order to dodge problems. The reason why he still hangs around his three childhood friends, despite becoming one of the Four Perverted Demon Lords, is because he doesn't want to lose their friendship, even if it means getting mixed with their shenanigans. Lilith says that Takumi 'is an idiot of idiotic golden heart'. However, despite hating violence, Takumi can become courageous and determinated when pushed to a corner or when his loved ones, or anybody for that matter, is threatened. However, he refuses to harm his foes and rather subjugate them until their give up or are too tired to go on with the fight, better shown with his Sacred Gear, which possesses immense destructive power, yet he refuses to use it unless rented completely necessary and as a last resort. He also refuses to lie or cheat, which later becomes quite a problem for Lilith or Kunou, as he can easily be manipulated into defeat. Is later revealed that Takumi, despite his shyness and social awkwardness, has a perverted side, as he likes to oogle and comtemplate beautiful women and is not bellow buy porn magazines for himself. Takumi is actually quite a homely person who likes doing chores and cooking. When translated, he uses the polite 'Boku' (僕) to refer to himself, and for others, he uses Kimi(君), both extremely polite prefixes. History Takumi is the youngest child of a normal family, being the younger brother of Ryuko Higurashi. Despite the lack of respect his family gives him for being born weak and socially inept, instead Takumi would admire his older sister Ryuko, which was a genius at the time exceeding both academics and sports, never resenting her for hogging all the attention from their parents. One day, however, Ryuko said to Takumi to be his own person, and no matter what would happen, he should always aim to improve himself despite all of his flaws or skills. It was during such time he made friends with three other boys, which would become his lifelong companions. Once starting Highschool as a student of Kuoh Academy, however, Takumi was the given, along with his friends, the title of one of the Four Perverted Demon Lords for sticking with them and their shenanigans, despite trying to always warn them about the consequences. One day, however, he fell in love with two of the most beautiful girls of their year, Lilith and Kunou, and one day, decided to confess to both of them at the same time. His story begins after the epic rejection... Powers & Abilities Super-human strength -''' After having part of his body replaced by Lilith's flesh, thus becoming a part-dragon human, Takumi developed strength and stamina superior of those of normal humans, being able to keep up with stray-devils and even mid-class devils, which only grows as the series progresses. 'Super-human speed -' After becoming a part-dragon human, Takumi also developed an abnormal speed thanks to the new limits of his body, being able to jump a few meters high and outrun stray devils. 'Dragon physiology -' After becoming part dragon, Takumi can now withstand high-temperatures and even survive being burned by regular flames and magical fire. He also developed a better resistance against magical attacks and a harder skin against blows or cuts. However, in return, his body is now vulnerable against dragon-slaying weapons and magic. 'Heart -' One of Takumi's more abnormal abilities he has on his own, he's capable of taming uneasy hearts and calm people down with words and harmless actions. In fact, the reason why he's capable of winning despite the harmlessness of his Sacred Gear and kind nature is because he can make his enemies give up with words alone, dubbed by Lilith 'an annoying yet useful cliche'. Harmlessness '''Harmlessness(無害; Mugai), also known as True Neutrality(完全中立性; Kanzen chūritsu-sei), is an innate ability of Takumi, said to be the complete opposite of Killing Intent. It's an exclusive metaphysical ability which allows the user to become a completely 'harmless person', being unable to harm others, while at the same time being unable to be harmed. By wanting no harm to befall others and with the will to avoid trouble, one becomes more prone in dodging skills and excessive luck in avoid traps or disadvantaged situations. Another more passive ability is to become so 'harmless', one can blend into the environment with ease without assistance, hiding everything except their optical presence, as well as becoming stealth masters. Narukami Narukami(鳴神; lit. Thunder God) is an offensive fighting Style developed by Takumi after learning his potential in using lightning magic. In order to counter the massive power of his Sacred Gear Gospel Jester and the defensive skills of Harmlessness, using his affinity with Lightning magic, Takumi is able to create a myriad of techniques which uses instead both harmless and painless ways to subdue his foes. Equipments Gospel Jester Gospel Jester( ), also known as Voice of the Saviour, is Takumi's Sacred Gear. A high-tier Sacred Gear candidate to become a Longinus, Gospel Jester has the shape of a small grimoire which opens its pages once is summoned. After such, it's pages will stop on a random, lucky Letter from the alphabet, and summon a weapon sealed in said letter, which will not go away unless used at least once, logically having a total of 26 weapons sealed on each, all having distinctive, different shapes and effects. Balance Breaker: Blank Testament Blank Testament( ), '''also known as '''Mantle of Salvation, is Gospel Jester's Balance Breaker. Said by Kunou to be a rare type of Balance Breaker, its abilities and powers are not stated yet, but according to her, it has the power unleashed similar to a Longinus sacred gear. Trivia * Images and profile from the character Lux Arcadia from the Undefeated Bahamut Chronicles series. * Takumi is, so far, the only protagonist from Houki Minami who's not a virgin anymore. * Takumi's name is actually a combined reference to both Lilith/Ophis and Kunou: ** His surname, Higurashi(日暮) is a reference to the Inari shrine, where they worship a Fox God. ** His name, Takumi(拓巳), has the ideogram for 'snake'(巳), which also represents the chinese earthly symbol for the respective yearly animal. * Whenever Takumi talks with either Kunou or Lilith or about them, his eyes avoid looking at them or the speaker. His friends declare it means he's in love with the person in question. * Apparently, Takumi's favorite subject is history, and his least favorite is Geography. * His white hair is actually bleached. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users